


Snow

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Potevi trovare un modo migliore per ammalarti, Sherlock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Giuro che prima o poi finiranno. Ne ho solo un'altra ventina da postare.  
> Non odiatemi.

“Potevi trovare un modo migliore per ammalarti, Sherlock.”  
“Il mio è puro interesse scientifico e sociologico. La neve sembra rendere tutti felici e devo capire perché. Che c’è di meglio di un picnic?”  
“Non puoi essere serio.”  
“Non vedo perché non dovrei.”  
John vorrebbe morire. È sabato, ci sono cinque gradi in casa ed è già tanto, e il suo coinquilino vuole fare una scampagnata in mezzo alla neve. Un incubo. E adesso sono davvero in mezzo a un prato verde in mezzo alla città, seduti a un tavolino come se fosse piena estate, con la gente che ride e i bambini che si tirano palle di neve – _bolidi_ \- come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
Domani dovrà lavorare il doppio, ne è certo.  
Il flusso di fastidio viene interrotto da un paio di labbra calde che si poggiano sulla punta del suo naso. “Sherlock, cos-“  
“È freddo.”  
“Oh, hai avuto un’epifania di indubbia natura.”  
“E ne sei felice.”  
John non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. Fregato da una bocca sul naso. Che idiota.


End file.
